Chasing Victory
by Restless Bluebird
Summary: Everyone's the hero of their own story, even if they don't get a happy ending. Story takes place from Pre-Origin to Broken Circle quest.
1. Chapter 1

The first time she saw him, he was entranced in a book, hands folded under his chin, sitting in the back of the library. She found out later that he was asleep.

The second time, she learned his name. The mage with the gorgeous dark brown eyes was called Niall.

The third time they actually spoke, her about potions and herbs and he about spirits and willpower. Somehow the conversation turned to tropical beaches and brandy and before they realized it, they were alone in the dining hall. He offered to walk her back to the women's dormitory; she said yes.

That was the night she realized she wouldn't mind hearing her name on his lips more often.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only noon, and all she wanted was sleep.

Mia had been up before dawn, studying with Irving and a few senior mages. Mia considered herself lucky to be under his direct tutelage, even if he insisted it take place so early.

As it stood, she had the whole afternoon free but no one to spend it with. Her few friends were still in classes and the one person she would have loved to laze the day away with had been in a meeting with the First Enchanter all morning and was now nowhere to be found.

Sighing heavily, she went back the dormitory to lie down. The room was pleasantly quiet now; only a few other apprentices remained. Moments of virtual privacy like this were few and far between, and she intended to take full advantage.

She climbed back into bed, smiling softly as she felt her body relax on the firm mattress. Not the best, but as tired as she was the floor would have felt great. As she laid her head down, she heard the crinkling of paper beneath her pillow. Lifting it up, she found a letter folded and sealed with blue wax.

_ Meet me tonight: same time, same place.__  
__ I need to talk to you._

_ -N_


	3. Chapter 3

Though there were more people here now, the library seemed more peaceful at night. The room was bathed in a warm glow from the candles and lanterns lit throughout. Even the shadows here were familiar and offered comfort, be they Templar or mage.

In one of the smaller enclaves is where she found Niall. He had been facing away from her, thumbing through a potions book. He turned when he heard her footsteps.

"You're late" he smirked at her. "I thought you'd forgotten."  
"I was a bit preoccupied " she silently cursed Jowan for making her late. "I could never forget about you."

He smiled, pulling her tight against him, as she claimed his lips. Seconds passed as hours, the two wholly lost in each other. He smelled of elfroot, and she like freshly cut wood.

Niall was the one to break off their kiss as he slid his hands down her waist, his forehead resting against hers.

With eyes heavy lidded, he whispered "I've missed you, love."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how goes mentorship?"

The two were now seated, side by side. Niall had only recently begun mentoring and was rather apprehensive about it. He wasn't sure he was the "mentor" type, but First Enchanter Irving had faith in him so he knew he be okay. Hopefully. Fortunately, all had gone well. He had started two weeks ago and his apprentices were doing quite well, though the added paperwork and meetings weren't something he looked forward to.

"It's going well. A few of them have a lot to learn, but they aren't hopeless. They respond well to me, at least they seem to. Today we…"

Mia stared at him contentedly. He was practically beaming over his charges. Though a bit pessimistic, he was happy with both his-and their- performances.

"…I'm sorry." It was only when she felt his hand on hers that she snapped back to reality.

"Sorry. I didn't catch that last part." She felt her face flushing.  
"I said I'm sorry we haven't spent much time together."

She squeezed his hand.  
"It's okay. We both knew that when we …started this. It'll be easier once I go through my Harrowing."

"True enough. Are you afraid?"  
"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. But I think I'll be okay."  
"You will be."

Mia leaned on his shoulder and, with his free hand, Niall played in her hair. The two sat in quiet adoration for some time, until Mia began to snore. He chuckled softly, running his fingers through her hair one last time before waking her up


	5. Chapter 5

If someone was watching them in the library and out in the hall, they would have been surprised by the difference between them now. The two lovers walked side by side in silence, not even acknowledging the other was there, save for Niall opening doors for her.

Relationships in the Circle were not forbidden, though they weren't openly encouraged. Things could get messy quickly, and no one wants distracted mages casting spells or making potions. Also, being caught sneaking around would gain you the ire of the templars. Love gave them leverage over the mages; using the object of one's affection against them was a common tactic in rooting out escape plots and blood magic.

For the most part, Niall and Mia's relationship was safe. Niall was content enough being a Circle mage. As for Mia, she had seen what the templars did to apostates and it wasn't like the cities were particularly "elf-friendly." No, she was happy here with him, as he was with her. They were each others' light in this gilded cage called Kinloch Hold.

The walk from the library to the apprentice dorms took a little under 10 minutes. At the door, she thanked him for escorting her and they bid each other goodnight.

As he walked away, her scent still on his robes, his heart dropped at the unmistakeable sound of metal on stone. He turned to see several templars outside the dormitory. Two entered the room, while two others stood guard outside the door.

"On your way mage" said the one on the left in a nasally tone.

Niall nodded, and continued his way down the hall. He knew tonight was her Harrowing.

_"She'll be fine_" he thought "_She's a special woman_."

The thought of seeing her in her mage robes tomorrow helped put his mind at ease, as he slipped into bed and let the Fade embrace him.


	6. Chapter 6

He had often seen her in his dreams. Usually, they were together in a forest, or sitting in front of a fireplace. How he longed for those images now.

Tonight, he was seeing her Harrowing. Mia had defeated the Rage Demon and was talking to the one called Mouse. Apparently she had seen through his façade and refused to let him enter her body. At that, he transformed into his true form and the two quickly engaged in battle.

He could see Mia was already injured, though not severely, from the previous fight. She was most assuredly strong, but he doubted she was strong enough to defeat a demon of this caliber.

Sounds of combat filled the area as Mia both dodged and sent out spells. Niall reached out, attempting to aim a spell at the demon, only to find himself without magic.

Mia found herself quickly overwhelmed as Mouse shrugged off most of her attacks. In her growing exhaustion, she faltered and was captured. The demon grabbed her and, as quickly as he did, threw her hard against a gnarled tree. Niall could see her clearly now: her trembling, bloodied hands attempting one last spell before the demon could claim her body.

Niall turned away, unable to watch and was suddenly back in the Harrowing Chamber. The demon had indeed possessed her and he watched in horror as the Templar Cullen slew her. Irving and Gregior and his Templars filed out of the room, leaving Mia's corpse behind.

Walking over to her, his eyes filled with tears. Seeing his beloved in such a state, he fell to his knees and began to weep. The first waves of sunlight hit the chamber's stained glass windows, bathing them in pale green light. He touched her cheek; it was cold. He sobbed, her blood staining his robes. He held her in his arms, running his fingers through her hair one last time.

She was his hope, his light, his freedom. She was gone, and would never return.

_Not strong enough. I am sorry love._

Mia's voice rang in his ears.

_Be strong dearest. I'll always be here for you when you dream._


End file.
